Cabin Fever
by averyschaefer
Summary: While out at a cabin in the woods with her rowdy friends, Lauren tries to navigate through her feelings for Bo and the drama she's realizing that entails. AH, AU x will include most of the show's main characters x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heya guys, I just figured I'd put this flash fiction up. I'm not entirely sure if I will make write another chapter for it or not. If you guys would like me to than I will, but its not really high on my priorities list lol Yep, that's about it. Hope you enjoy!

xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost Girl.

...

"Ya know it's extremely adorable when you do that" Bo motioned to the flush tint painting Lauren's cheeks as she stood, examining her hard features in the mirror, focusing on deep breaths.

Bo had taken the initiative to follow the blonde when she escaped their friends confused, probing eyes outside around the bond fire as they laughed drunkenly, roasting marshmallows on the open fire beneath a brilliantly lit starry sky. Vex made a terrible joked about some pseudo-sexual position that he had caught Bo in with Dyson in the past and at the apparent smugness coating said scruffy man's voice Lauren bolted, handing her roasting treat to a disgusted Kenzi at the info, as she mumbled a halfhearted reply walking in the cabin with as much dignity as she could muster in her awkward retreat.

She really wished this stupid infatuation she had with Bo would finally stop already, it was beginning to become obvious and a hassle, wrecking havoc on her composed demeanor.

Lauren focused darkened brown eyes at the intrusion, her soft curls whipping around her face at the sudden motion. She wrinkled her eyebrows. "I-I wasn't feeling too good" she lied with a huff, scratching the back of her neck. "Just blame it on the ridiculous amounts of alcohol I've ingested not long ago."

The blonde strained an awkward chuckle, until falling silent watching the spirited brunette take deliberate steps, stopping an arm's length from her. That damn tension was back again, whenever she found herself alone with the too friendly brunette she noticed a palpable shift between them and it confused her.

_Did Bo know…? Was it obvious whenever Lauren held her gaze a little bit longer than was normal among friends?_

Lauren involuntarily adverted her eyes to the bed, neatly made in the far corner of the room. Endless amounts of self-induced fantasies had been hatched on that very bed since arriving three days ago as she thought of the brunette's skin flush and hot to touch, while her shifty fingers rummaged in her soaked panties, climaxing.

Bo's boots echoed on the wooden floorboard as she stepped further in Lauren's personal bubble, raking her finger across the dresser, gaze never leaving the blondes. "And it had nothing to do with what freak boy said not too long ago?" Bo smirked seeing Lauren's eyes traveling between her lips to the bed. They had been playing this cat and mouse game for what seemed like forever now. Ever since they all befriended the blonde after she transferred to their remote college.

Lauren mouth gaped for a second before closing, than a chuckle left her mouth as she rolled her eyes "N-no yeah…that was-"

Bo closed the distance, her hands cradling Lauren's face, causing the woman to whimper softly under her breath. "Lauren I get it, Dyson is a dick, but it's not what you think-between us…not anymore at least-not for me"

Lauren breath hitched in her throat as she felt her stomach drop at the admission, she never been the type of woman to pine over infuriating, gorgeous women that gave mixed signals.

_Oh what the hell, yes she was..._

"I-I don't know what you want from me" she stammered, leaning more into the soft hands against her steamy cheeks, eyes fluttering closed on their own volition.

Her resolve was slowly dwindling with every heavy breath she took, inhaling Bo's hefty scent of vanilla and butterscotch. She was still at a loss of why her scent made her forget her own name sometimes when she never liked butterscotch as a child.

Bo cracked a genuine smile at the statement. "I don't want anything you don't wanna give willingly"

Lauren groaned as she felt glossy lips against her own, she tasted cherries as Bo swiped her tongue across her quivering bottom lip before biting it with a devilish smirk and soothing it with a gentle suckle. Before she registered who move first, roaming hands were each other loose hair, she was clumsily led to the bed before falling against the squeaky mattress, gravity and her knees touching the beds edge pushing her backward.

She knew maintaining a fiery gaze with Bo, who was now stripping off her shirt with frantic movements, exposing toned abs and perky breasts squeezed in a Victoria's Secret back bra, before her fingers undid Laurens own jeans zipper, as she lung her shirt somewhere across the room, she would willingly give herself to the brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok I decided to write more lol It really wont be long at all Its getting scary how many stories I'm working on right now. Hope you guys enjoy xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost Girl or any of the characters.

Lauren woke up entering consciousness slowly, as an incessant tick nudged her nose. Still mostly under the effects of unconsciousness, her brain not computing, she felt the small _flick_ against the tip of her nose once again. Quickly swiping her hand at whatever the aggravation was caused said thing to let out a familiar dark chuckle next to her. Opening her sleepy brown eyes at the sudden feeling of body warmth next to her, she yelped when Vex's pervy smile shone brightly at her, eyes glowing in mischief, laying on his side, head propped up by a hand.

"What the hell Vex! What did I tell you about doing _that_!" Lauren pushed the lanky man out of her bed as she rubbed her hands over her assaulted nose, the floor producing a thud as it shook from the intrusive body weight landing on it.

It was still a surprise to the blonde how their odd friendship had flourished, and how at the development he would flick her nose when she was passed out from lethargic or alcohol, it didn't matter with him and either way he knew she hated it. He got some sick joy out irritating her she noticed early on. She had to admit, she kinda liked it, and she assumed that was what having an older brother felt like.

Vex only laughed holding his belly at the blonde's grumpiness. With a smirk, standing with a huff, using her bed as leverage. "Geez…what's got your panties in a bunch this morning anyways?" dusting off his pants he cocked an eyebrow at the flustered blonde, clutching the covers close to her chest. "I was sent to retrieve you from sleeping the whole day away, everyone is in the kitchen-you know, I don't trust anyone around a stove like I do you." He patted her leg gaining an eye roll from the blonde.

"It's nothing-I'm fine" she threw the covers away from her body, swinging her legs to the beds side as she stretched. "I just had a rough night is all"

"So I've heard...trouble in lesbo-ville?" the giddy man jumped on the bed, landing ungracefully, and the springs of the bed acting as a force making them both bounce a bit. "Ken Ken told me aaaaaaalll about it" he snickered at Lauren's discomfort, her head shaking in disbelief.

"Shut up Vex" Lauren called over her shoulder getting up, her toned runner legs and arms on display as she trudged to her dresser, trying to figure out what to wear.

"Do hurry up will ya, I will be forced to us more drastic tactics if need be" he laughed seeing Lauren narrow her eyes at him.

"Vex" Lauren warned not taking her eyes of her mission to find clothes.

"Oh you know I would" he sauntered across the floor, shimming his hips walking backwards to the door. His hand resting on the doorknob smiling. "Ya know I'm the king of embarrassing stories...their all in my _vault_" he tapped his temple with a smirk. Lauren knew that statement to be fact, he even managed to get some terribly, horrifyingly embarrassing moments of hers when most were absorbed in the crowd and atmosphere at the universities hot spot the Dal Riata, not far off of the large campus.

"The longer you're a grade A pest to me, the longer it takes me to get ready, goofy"

"Rightie, well carry on then, don't let me stop ya…oh! Remember were going to the lake after we eat yum yum so dress accordingly you big nun" Vex said as he left the room for the kitchen, following the sound of the clutter of voices and pots and skillets being heard.

The cabin's living room area was spacious, the wooden floors shined glossy, big windows aligned every wall of the living room, making it able to see out and enjoy the forest and the dock not too far away leading to the crystal clear blue lake front. A black steel table, rounded on the edges sat sectioning the living room into two rooms almost. A couch and chairs matching the table style were on one side and a small fireplace and lamp with a white covering sat on a small table aligning the wall.

He glanced at the obvious unreciprocated advances from Dyson as he snaked a beer filled arm around Bo's shoulders as she warily eyed the skillet cooking spatula in hand, as the runny eggs slowly started yellowing puffy.

"Puh-leeze tell me you got slowpoke up? I mean, I thought I was bad with alarm clocks, but she can sleep through all kinds of shit!" Kenzi's animatedly complains at Vex who plops down on the brown multicolored couch that screamed of history. The dark haired woman was flipping through a fashion magazine not staying too long at any page enough for close scrutiny as she waited impatiently for her boyfriend to grab her a beer from the fridge, currently where Dyson, Bo and Tamsin was, Tamsin trying to help with the food as she glared at Dyson who only stood in the way, not phased at all.

"Why yes madam, but you knew I was a miracle worker-I mean look how much better your eyes are because of that mascara trick I taught you" Vex wiggled his eyebrows at the woman that only produced a grimace as Hale, clad in shorts and a white tank top, his lean muscular body etched in the tiny shirt, sat between the two making the Goth man move over as kenzi sat on the dark skinned man's lap, taking the beer with a smile and chugging the contents.

"Great, cause we could like-_really _use her expertise here" Bo said with a tight chuckle, still feeling at a loss in the kitchen, especially with Dyson latching onto her like a leech, not taking the hints she gave him. Ugh he was always so thickheaded! To think she actually thought it was cute once upon a time. "Dyson you're s_o_ in the way and not helping _at all_" Bo stated shrugging his arm off to put the now finished half decent looking eggs on a plate Tamsin sat down next to her on the wooden counter. "Yes please move the hell out of the kitchen, dead weight" Tamsin grumbled towards Dyson, as she gathered ingredients for pancakes at the counter.

"Fine fine" Dyson held his hands up in surrender before a taking a swig of his almost empty beer, backing out of the kitchen area to sit in a chair not far from where Kenzi, Hale and Vex now sat.

xxx

Warm water trickled off of the blonde's down her shoulders, the spray sliding down her pale wet back before descending into the drain. Breathing out tension she didn't know she still had from last night and what could've transpired if it wasn't for...

_Before Lauren registered who move first, roaming hands were each other loose hair, she was clumsily led to the bed before falling against the squeaky mattress, gravity and her knees touching the beds edge pushing her backward._

_Bo maintained a fiery gaze with Lauren, stripping off her shirt, exposing toned abs and perky breasts squeezed in a Victoria's Secret back bra, before her fingers undid Lauren's own jeans zipper, as she lung her shirt somewhere across the room. Lauren's whole body was thrumming with heightened sensations as Bo pressed her body into hers, hands trailing a line of fire as the brunette scratched Lauren's stomach before cupping her breasts, producing a groan that was music to her ears. Their lips crashed furiously together, Lauren gasped when Bo bit her bottom lip, tugging at it with a smirk before suckling it with a moan herself, her eyebrows pinching together at the blondes taste. Their intertwined legs started a frenzy of trying to ease the inferno in both their pants. _

_Bo trailed ravenous nips down Lauren's neck before licking her jaw, stopping at the opening of her ear to whisper "you have no idea how long I've wanted to have you under me" Lauren only panted, taking Bo's hand off her breasts to shove it in her pants not being able to take the teasing any longer, she waited too damn long herself, too many restless nights with only her hands to ease the ache her heart sought. _

_They both moaned at the pooling wetness in Lauren's panties and the warm welcomed touch a woman's hand can enthrall._

"_Hey Lo what's up, do I need to send out a-Ah my eyes!" Lauren screamed pulling Bo closer in shock, watching Kenzi dramatically cover her eyes feeling for a way out of the door. "My poor, poor virginal eyes…what happened to the common courtesy of a sock on the door knob-something!"_

"_Sorry Kenz!" Bo laughed cocking her to the side at the display from her best friend. She took it in stride, this not being the first time Kenzi walked in on her while doing the deed. She only laughed all the more hearing the grumbles coming from the Russian that had blindly migrated outside of the room closing the door._

_Bo stopped, only when noticing Lauren's shell-shock face still, figuring the reserved, careful blonde might be close to having a panic attack._

"_Hey there, are you okay?" Bo cajoled taking her hand out of the blonde's pants, feeling a bit colder without the wet warmth wrapped around her hand anymore. Leaning on her elbows she let a hand cup Lauren's face, trying to get her to focus on her face…her words. Bo watched a wash of relief flood Lauren's face as she gripped her back. _

_Lauren felt like the spell was broken, but she couldn't bring herself to stop memorizing the way Bo's muscles flexed under her fingers as she rubbed her back. "Yeah, I'm fine, she just freaked me out is all….I'm sorry" Lauren closed her eyes in defeat at her stupidity of not closing the door. I mean really!? Come on now!_

_Bo surprised the blonde with a gentle kiss before separating, smiling, and her brown eyes lustrous. "You have nothing to be sorry for Lauren. It's cool, seriously." Bo got up picking up her discarded clothes, Lauren frowned while following suit. "I guess… we should rejoin the party, ya know, before someone else tries to come barreling through the door, huh?" Bo chuckled running a hand through her, trying to tame the just-been-fucked-look. _

_If only they finished…_

Lauren furiously scrubbed her skin clean, trying to wash away layers of her mind keeping her from having a good morning, the fact of having to be in the same room with Bo again and ultimately the douche which she dare not name. Ugh he was a bane in her existence. Really he didn't even know her and yet, he made it his personal job to make her life difficult for some reason, especially when Bo was around. When not really paying attention it would be somewhat bearable, but that was because she was already acclimatized to years of prioritizing and compartmentalizing her feelings until it was first nature.

She was thrusted out of her thoughts when the frigid water shocked her senses. She washed up quickly making a beeline for her room to dress in a frenzy putting on a tank top and jeans a cute two piece bikini was under outfit that Lauren hoped would get Bo's attention without being overtly obvious.

With a deep meditative breath Lauren stilled her emotions and before joining the others for the festivities.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys though this is a Bo/Lauren centered fiction I decided I wanted to write more about the other characters in this story to make them more three dimensional. I have no idea how long this is going to be now. I really gave up on the thought that I will ever go with my first mind of how long a story will be. If there are any spelling mistakes please excuse them. This is totally unbeta'd. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl or any of the awesome characters.**

**Chapter 3**

"Holla! She's finally here!" Hale jubilantly shouted, raising his meaty arms in the air, gaining a shocked, but confused look from his other half sitting in his lap. Glancing at Kenzi and her reaction he hunched and mouthed 'what? 'Which made her shake her head at his goofiness.

All the others in the room looked up at Hale's words, including Tamsin creating more of a mess trying to make pancakes and Bo stirring pancake mix, her hip cocked and rested against the wooden countertop.

"Thank god you're finally here! I don't know what the hell I' m doing right now, I'm not sure the pancakes supposed to look like this-right?" Tamsin tapered off suspiciously examining the cooking darkening goop of pancake mix in the skillet. Lauren walked around to stand beside Tamsin watching the food.

"Mmmm not so much, what are you using to cook it with?"

"Butter" Bo interjected before Tamsin could answer with something sarcastic.

Lauren turned to Bo with a smile tugging at her lips watching the beautiful brunette, her smooth legs showing from the leather shorts she wore that stopped at her upper thigh... Bo was wearing a black t-shirt that made her breasts look perky and full, her arms appearing strong and toned mixing the batter. The blonde was trying to play it cool in front of the others with Bo to make this day happen with the least embarrassing things happening to her, but hearing Bo's voice so womanly and strong just did something to her. Damn she really hoped they would get to the lake soon, Lauren was really daydreaming about seeing Bo play in a skimpy bikini with water cascading down her face and chest now.

The blonde let out a shaky breath, a tight smile plastered on her face while she tried to stop her heart from bouncing around in her chest at a thousand beats per minute. Seeing Lauren's reaction though, Bo just smirked, her arm never stopping the ministrations.

"Oh no wonder, it's easier for the mix to stick and it's just terrible for your cholesterol also" Lauren stated opening a cabinet between Tamsin and Bo, pulling out the pam and setting it on the table. Tamsin looked over her shoulder at the bottle. "Pam?"

"Trust me its great" she motioned to take the skillet from Tamsin hands, who gratefully let go of it. Taking the burnt pancake out of it, she rewashed the skillet before setting it back on the stove talking and smiling at Bo who was helping her make the pancakes now.

Tamsin went to the fridge, grabbing a beer from and opening it. She peered out in the living room holding the bottle up? "Anybody want one?"

"Hey where do you think you're going? trying to dodge cooking detail with us I see" Bo joked at Tamsin who just hunched her shoulders.

"Ya'll got it under control" Tamsin nonchalantly replied with a smirk before bringing her attention to the living room.

"Oh yeah, pass one over here to big papa" Dyson boomed, teeth baring in a smile from his seat, holding an arm skyward.

"Lame ass, I still can't believe you call yourself that, it's not gonna catch on, dude." Tamsin retorted, the others laughter filling the room as she took another beer out with a smirk tossing it to the Dyson.

"Yeah yeah, don't forget you called me that before" Dyson joked opening the beer, with a smirk and clinking his bottle with Tamsin's before taking two celebratory big gulps.

"I must've been almost incapacitated from alcohol than because there is no way those words wouldve _ever_ fallen from my lips" Tamsin retorted taking a seat on Dyson's chair armrest, exhaling in pleasure from the beer, the liquids frostiness cooling her throat as it sloshed deep in her belly.

Lauren was expertly flipping three medium pancakes in the skillet as Bo watched in awe.

Just then B-52's "Love Shack" started to play in the cabin. Both Lauren and Bo look over to Kenzi, who was animatedly shaking her ass, hunched over her laptop as Hale and pervy Vex enjoyed the view from behind her.

Feeling the stare of her friends now the tiny woman got stood up with a huff, puffing out her chest slightly. "What? Hey don't act like I'm the only person that totes dig this shit now?" Still looking to all her friends still eying her confused "It's a classic ok!?" the raven haired woman defended, sitting again on Hale grumbling, the beer still in hand as a loud cackle of laughter erupts between everyone at Kenzi's expense.

Hale, trying to suppress the laugh, but to no avail, tried to kiss Kenzi while pulling her into his sturdy frame, but she nudges him away with a pout.

"You're all asses you know that?" She said trying not to smile with everyone. "and you're the biggest ass of them all" She squished his face with her hand before kissing him.

"I know lil mama, but I'm your ass ya know that right?" Hale kissed her lovingly.

The group steadily joked and drank from cases of beer until Bo and Lauren was done with breakfast. The rest of the group helped the two women get everything situated afterwards, making plates and finding seats in the living room to eat in comfort as Kenzi's laptop still played early 90's feel groove hits that put smiles over everyone face thinking of fond memories. Bo sat close to Lauren on the couch, as Dyson retook his seat, while shooting daggers at Lauren every once in a while when Bo's smile would shine too brightly in his direction or her infectious laugh would spring over the music. Vex and Kenzi still sat in own seats and Hale perched himself on the armrest of the couch, while Tamsin plopped onto the floor, not really caring about sitting on a chair, her ass was felt worse.

When everyone was done and the paper plates and utensils was tossed they all made their way down to the lake where an old tree stood, a rope and tire dangling from a inches thick branch where they could swing into the deep water. A small pavilion made of beautifully sanded wood was off to the side for secluded shelter. An aged rickety wooden pier with subtle stairs led into the descended to the sun kissed water's clear abyss from the area's clearing. They had coolers full of beverages and snacks to the side and music playing.

Lauren sat underneath the pavilion, watching her friends jovial and laughing jumping in the water with smiles or tossing each other over the ledge as she thumbed through her philosophical book on Socrates. She found herself plagued with questions, questions on her world and desires that seemed to control her more than years of molding herself into the logical studious woman adored by her family and teachers. All these hauntingly emotional questions screamed in her mind as she peered over the top of her book to a smiling Bo pulling herself from the water, her raven hair dripping, slowly curling from the length of the time being wet. Lauren licked her lips, rolling her eyes at her bodies immediate response to Bo, taking a deep breath her brown eyes racked over the curves that accented the vivacious woman's baby blue bikini, her breasts pinched together at the tight hold the top had on her form as she realized Bo was intently walking to her with a smirk on her face knowing the blonde was so deep in her thoughts she didn't see her watching her.

Bo grabbed her beer before taking a seat next to the antisocial blonde. She wondered what would it really take to get see her lose control. "Hey there!" Bo huffed out beaming, her chestnut eyes twinkling in the sun. "What you reading there?" Bo lightly grabbed the front of the book to read the cover as Lauren obliged letting entertaining the brunette.

"Oh its nothing, just some philosophy book is all" Lauren played down the book more enthralled with Bo's playful nature than the book she was just reading. She wanted to soak up the close proximity with the woman, wanted to memorize the way her tongue slowly edged itself across the pink bottom lip as a smile crept along the edge of said mouth.

Lauren longed to taste her tongue once more, somewhere secluded where open doors would not be an issue. Somewhere she could read to the brunette as they watched the majestic sun set against Bo's Camaro's hood.

"Come on it has to be something if it's keeping you from taking a dip in the water with me-with us" Bo corrected herself watching Lauren blush. She wondered what caused the blush exactly.

"What the hell guys!" Tamsin shouted over the music to the two women sitting off under the small pavilion as everyone else was enjoying the sunny weather and warm water. She couldn't understand the beating around the bush they did so much. I mean anyone with two functioning eyes could tell how badly they wanted to bump clams together, why the suspended wait? This wasn't a soap opera. Just make a move already!

"…either fuck and get it over with already and stop torturing us with the anticlimactic lesbian drama or get in this damn water already!" she coked her eyebrows, shaking her head watching the stunned look grace the women faces.

"I couldn't have said it better love" Vex said catching her off guard with bear hugged her kissing her on the lips with a smile before she could knee him in the balls, but she was certain he might like that sort of thing so she refrained pushing the man in the lake instead as she wiped her lips off incredulously.

Kenzi, Hale laughed at the scene playing out ahead of them as they waded in the water in a lovers embrace.

Dyson clenched his jaw as he held a hard glare, passed Tamsin to a stunned Lauren still now noticing how close she was to his Bo. What the hell did she have that Bo could possibly want. I mean, she always had a great time with him, she was even insatiable! What was up with them?

Beer started to the spurt from the can, realizing he was crushing the can in his hand.

Tamsin and Vex who was closest to him saw his tense posture with a wary look on their face. Bo gave him a confused expression before turning her attention back to Lauren again, who was oblivious to Dyson's small temper tantrum.

"You know that's a party foul there don't ya?" Tamsin tried to joke walking towards him and ease the tense expression off the scruffy man's face but to no avail. "You ok there?" She eyed him than followed his eyes to the two women, Lauren shook her head, and awkwardly laughing as Bo playfully tried pulling her to her feet to join the fun.

He quickly tore his eyes away from them with smiled a little too wide and plastic for her taste. She figured he was trying to give her best charming smile, but failed miserably at it "I'm totally ok, it just sucked I spilled my beer is all…hey do a shotgun with me" he said walking to one of the coolers that held the beverages.

If he was going to stomach Bo flirting with Lauren he would need more beer in his system. They would have a little chat about this Dyson thought to himself, he definitely wanted back in the game.

Tamsin smirked at him following suit. "Now you're speaking my language."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Heya guys, uhmm I think I'll be wrapping this story in up in maybe the next couple of chapters, three the most I'm counting on, maybe an epilogue. Please excuse the spelling errors.

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was adequately tipsy, some drunk, well except for Lauren who wasn't really either, but the blonde was more so inclined to drink with her recent company, to relinquish a bit of control and have fun.

Tamsin was successful in getting Dyson to only glare at Bo's and Laurens chaste flirty interactions by the water. They stayed close by the coolers shot gunning each other beers and singing to the various 90's songs blaring on the radio, where Vex joined in later throughout the day shooting pervy banter to Tamsin.

After most of the afternoon in the sun and water, they all made their way back to the cabin, belting music with inebriated smiles and clumsy uncoordinated feet.

Dyson was the first to barrel through the door laughing at Kenzi doing a goofily sauntered pass him with a hop and skip as she leaned off of Bo with a bottle of vodka (that she refused to share) in her hand. The charming brunette had been unsuccessfully reaching for the vodka to take from an iron grip to no avail. The rest of group followed suit through the door, plopping on various seats in the living room after the men set the coolers and rest of equipment they took.

Kenzi took to putting more music on, not ready to get out of the happy bubble they were in, the alcohol helping. After a New Radicals song came on Vex sauntered over, inflated cockiness in every step.

"Can I have this-" Vex walked up to Tamsin, his hand out almost gentlemanly, but that expression of mischievousness gleamed brightly in his eyes.

"Before you finish that sentence whatever you're asking if you were thinking about having children in the future you might want to walk away" Tamsin shooed the man away with a hand.

He quickly spun on his heel, grimacing a bit before going to Lauren who was rubbing shoulders with Bo.

"Thank you Lauren oh so much for dancing with me-that's so kind of you" he surprised the blonde, effectively catching her off guard as she shot to her feet before falling into his broad puffed out chest.

"Like we weren't just talking" Bo spoke to no one in particular as she crossed her arms. She was wishing now that Tamsin had kneed him in the balls.

"Come ooooon dance with me lovey" a leery smile with a bit of teeth was showing as leaned into Lauren suggestively, his eyes twinkling. "I wanna see if I can make your vagfriend jealous, I heard from a little birdie she's privy to the green eye monster" He whispered against Laurens cheek, hopefully the rest wouldn't have been able to read his lips or be able to figure out what he actually divulged. He might be drunk, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid to try to seriously get on Bo's bad side. She has one hell of a right hook, he knew that for sure.

"Ugh spare us will ya, I wanna keep all the yummy alcohol I consumed in my stomach thank you" Tamsin's voice sounded from behind Lauren from the couch arm rest, Bo sitting next to her.

Lauren, feeling a bit confident with the little amount of beer sloshing into her system, gave her good friend Vex a hard glare, a well-placed hand to his forehead which stopped him from leaning more into her personal space. "What are you yapping about?" Lauren whispered refusing to turn her head and look at Bo, but her brown eyes couldn't stop from checking out her peripheral, only seeing a bored looking Tamsin talking to Hale.

Still Vex shrugged his shoulders before pouting his lips playfully, his dark unruly hair curling more from the water. Smiling, his arms went in the air as he moved his hips to the music in front of the blonde. Lauren only chuckled tightly at his persistence, and squealed a bit when he spun her quickly before his confident hands stopped her. He noticed Bo over Lauren's shoulder narrowing her eyes at him, her hands clenched in her lap as she failed at looking placid at the obvious awkward dance Lauren refused to do because Vex knew Lauren wasn't the best of dancers.

Especially after drinking.

He had to fight the smile that was tugging at the corners of his pouting mouth.

Dyson, noticing the tension from the brunette, he took Lauren's old seat next to Bo, slightly bumping shoulders with her, catching her attention from the weird dance that was happening between Vex and Lauren.

"Hey Bo having fun? Feels like I haven't talked to you in forever" Dyson wrapped his arm around the back of the couch and in lieu around Bo. Tamsin who felt his fingertips graze her hip, the touch made her rise a defiant eyebrow at him. She shook her head giving her attention back to Hale, after the seeing the dreamy eyes he was giving Bo who was still tense, but trying to be cordial, smiled but it looked strained, never reaching her eyes, which were casually glancing at Pervy Boy and Lauren half dancing and talking about something it seemed.

Bo wondered what the hell they could be talking about. It was probably something that would royally piss her off.

"Bo?" Dyson leaned a bit in, his beer stained breath hitting her nose, as his hand on her thigh got her attention.

"Uh?" Bo looked confused, as she turned her body further into Dyson, but leaned further back, which put her more into Tamsins lap. Why the hell was he so close anyways? She was missing reasons of punching Vex.

"Do I look like a chair? Why the hell are you in my lap?" Tamsin grumbled, lifting Bo's damp hair as if it was a dead rat, and flung it over the brunette's shoulder, some of the water, hitting Dyson in the face, but it didn't look like he noticed or entire cared enough to wipe his face off.

"Tamsin" was all she heard from a scruffy voice, annoyance clearly registered in the tone.

The feisty blonde only rolled her eyes muttering "whipped", getting up to grab a beer which let Hale looking confused at the sudden escape , then shrugging his shoulders going to his girlfriend who was sitting in a chair, legs flung over the side as she sung in the vodka bottle watching the everyone.

"I was just saying I haven't talked to you a lot since we been here is all." Dyson put on his trademark golden boy smirk at Bo, lowering his voice, stretching his body a bit to appear larger as a bear, machismo in ever movement. Just thinking back on the sex they had, he knew she liked manly men, men that would throw her against a wall hoisted around narrow hips with blue jeans only lowered enough for their strong manhood to fill her, to make her want to fight and grunt. He knew what Bo really wanted. Not some bony nerdy blonde who looked afraid of her own shadow.

Bo craned her head to the side, her eyebrows rose watching the train wreck of Dyson trying to woo her, his arm constantly brushing up against her neck and shoulders.

In the middle of the floor Vex saw their interactions. Dyson attempts at winning Bo, who was currently irritated an looked constipated, over. "Don't look now but I think you have some competition" Vex said under his breath.

"She's not my girlfriend and plus everyone wants Bo, have you seen her? She's gorgeous" Lauren smiled to herself, as she clumsily followed Vex rhythm as he led her in as a pop song played.

Vex swiveled cheek to cheek with Lauren as he turned himself away from the duo so Lauren could see what he was talking about. Lauren's eyes got big seeing Dyson clearly drunk, a stupid smirk on his face as he leaned into Bo as she forced a smile, but her eyebrows were tense. It looked like the brunette was holding on by a thread with being nice.

She wanted to punch that stupid look off of his face. She growled as she took a small, but Vex maneuvered them to make it look like a natural dance move while snickering at Lauren's growling. He spun her for good measure before dancing back cheek to cheek.

"Calm down my little grasshopper" she could feel him grinning against her flush cheek. "….let's see what develops, shall we?"

"She's obviously uncomfortable, that bastard is practically pissing on her right now, marking her as his territory." Lauren tried to pull away from Vex, headed in the direction of the two, which grabbed Bo's attention, the brunette seeing the vicious glint in the blonde's eyes, but before she could go farther Vex spun her again, but after smoothly dipping her even though it didn't go with the song at all. They weren't dancing seriously anyways.

He had to do something quick, a fight did not need to happen, it would cause a rift between the groups dynamic and plus it would totally put a damper in the rest of the trip. Yes, usually he would be all for some good drama, but not when cooped up with the people for days on end with limited alcohol and no play toy to take his frustration out on. Though maybe he did have some potential with Tamsin. That tiger was oozing controlled aggressiveness, just how he liked them.

"Dyson" Bo smile before exhaling hard, Dyson not reading her apprehension at all. "Look, we had a lot of fun, but I know what you're doing and I don't want to go there with you." She rubbed his leg before sitting back in her lap. Her voice low over the music still playing in the living room.

Suddenly Bo saw the stoic stare he gave her, his jaw working, his body stiff. He exhaled slowly before shaking his head, pulling his arm that was draped around the couch in his lap. "We always had fun Bo. You don't need her, I'm sorry for acting the way I did, you know I never been good with relationships and-"

"Were not doing this and that is not what this is about" Bo voices trailed over the music grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. NSYNC still playing on the radio. She heard Vex mutter "shit" as everyone kept looking at them trying to figure out what was happening.

"Uhmmm Bobalicious hey, I think I forgot to show you something in my room" Kenzi tried to walk as straight as she could, but was having a bit of a hard time, even with the ridiculous amount of alcohol she could consume.

Before Bo talk Dyson answered for her "Were good here Kenzi, can't you show her whatever it is later."

The goth only held up her hands in surrender backing off.

Hale scowled as Kenzi sat on his lap in the chair. "Watch it man".

"Yeah I think we all should just calm down right?" Vex looked around the room opting to hold the fidgeting blonde at his side, a hand firmly on her hip.

"Dyson stop being such an ass, no one wants to hear your failed attempts at big dick talk" Tamsin complained after taking a swig form her beer, though she really wanted to see everything unfold she hated when he acted as a dick. She had to put him in his place.

"I so did not need that image in my head" Lauren mumbled shaking her head as if trying to dispel the image physically.

"That is what you want?" Dyson's eyes incredulously stared into Bo's, spitting out the words like they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Back off Dyson geez!"

"What's that supposed to mean-?"

"Aaah shit"

"I'm so tired of you and your shit!"

"Why the hell is everyone screaming ?you're hurting my ears"

Everyone one was shouting. The room filled with happy pop songs and rising voices. They were seconds away from looking like an episode of Jerry Springer show, where someone would throw a chair.

"Dammit, everyone shut the hell up!" Everyone stopped talking realizing who screamed over everyone. None other than docile Lauren, whose whole face was red, her eyes blazing in anger, as he marched over, turning off that happy ass music, she was in no mood to listen to Sixpence None the Richer "Kiss Me". "Dyson I think we need to talk" she shot the man a stone cold face before walking to the door.

"Lauren" Bo lost her voice at the confident, brash look on Lauren's face at that second. Lauren's' eyes bore into Bo, the still and aggression shining through told Bo to shut the hell up, so she watch the blonde walk out the door. She looked nothing like the Lauren Bo was used to and it was incredibly sexy.

"Dyson" was all Lauren said as she scowled at him before walking outside outside to the breezy evening wind, the door swinging open on its hinges. Not even glancing to see if Dyson was (which he was) or back at the group just looking at anyone looking lost at one another and Bo with a guilty, but aroused expression on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes..**_xoxo_**

Dyson's voice boomed as he erupted in cynical laughter after leaning against a tree in a clearing watching Lauren practically seethed at him, her hands clenched tight as she stared at him with narrow eyes.

"You don't know anything about me Dyson so don't presume that you do for one second" Lauren said crossing her arms, staring at him defiantly. It always grated her, his cocky air he always had about him, like he didn't care how oblivious he was to people's feelings only interested in what he could gain.

"Oh but I do know you- I know enough about you that I care to know at least" Dyson smirked walking a bit closer to the thin blonde. "I know you're no competition for me when it comes Bo. You're just living in la la land if you think she's actually interested you enough to choose you over me. We have a lot of history between us, a lot of good memories. She's still in love with me, so don't flatter yourself to think whatever attention she's giving you is anything more pity"

The pinching her nails were doing to her palms helped to focus on something other than Dyson's irritating ass voice. "It's funny you say she's still pining over you, but since we been here I haven't seen her say only a handful of words to you." She smirked cockily when Dyson clenched his jaw at the comment. "I think you're the person living in la la land if you can't tell how Bo wants nothing to do with you. I thought it was pretty obvious earlier with your lame attempt at swooping her off her feet on the couch." She chuckled as she thought about what a disaster that suave attempt was. The laughter died in her throat though, when she noticed Dyson advancing on her his, clearly she hit a nerve with him.

"Oh what you, you can't stand the truth?" Lauren said. She steeled her jaw, trying to seem more confident than she actually felt at the instance. It was a little nerving how angry he looked right now, like he might really be capable of hitting her.

"You're so not worth my time, bitch." Dyson seethed between his teeth as he stood an arms distance away from Lauren. Usually being out in nature, feeling the breeze, hearing the crickets sing under the moon calmed him down, but he could only feel himself get angrier with every word leaving the woman's mouth. It didn't help the fact he was still drunk from all the beer he drank. "All you have is pretty words, but in the end you'll be alone, with 20 cats, knitting sweaters. So, whatever you gotta tell yourself to feel better, then have at it. But you're nothing special to Bo. You're just a new toy for her, that she'll get bored playing with and come back to me."

Lauren watched Dyson walk off further in the woods clearing in the opposite direction of the cabin, leaving her alone, the cabin in the distance. She saw there was a small figure on the looking out the second story window. Though she tried to not let it bother her, his words festered in her head. Was she really just a shiny, new toy to the brunette? They were so different it was almost alarming, what would they have in common? What did she actually want? Just a fuck or something more?

The thought knocked the wind out of her chest, making her sit on a log, the small fear niggling at her insides. She couldn't stop thinking about all their interactions, how they really didn't say that many words to one another, but maybe Bo saw all the lingering gazes she gave her, maybe her attraction wasn't that concealed as she wanted. When Bo came onto her after she snuck away from the bon fire had left flabbergasted her, to say the least.

Who was she kidding, she heard Bo wasn't the type for relationships. It confused lots of people when she wanted a real relationship with Dyson. Bo would never want anything more with than a romp in the hay with her. She knew she should just get it out of her head, the thought of anything substantial happening.

xxx

"Well ok then, this staring contest isn't creepy at all" Kenzi muttered to herself as her blue eyes scanned the room, taking in all of her friends blank faces, some watching Bo. "Bobo I think it's time we have that little pow wow like pronto, dude" Kenzi said as she watched Bo's defeated demeanor, the long haired woman's slouch, her worrying her bottom lip between white teeth. She was really getting tired of this weird stare off everyone was doing and decided to take the initiative to have a word and figure out how to seriously unscrew this shit-storm. She could barely hear Lauren and Dyson outside, but figured they wandered far enough away to have a conversation (if they would even call it that) without prying eyes, but she still couldn't believe Lauren actually laid the law done, it was true she never took it upon herself to have an in-depth conversation with the blonde, but seeing how serious she was with her affections towards her best friend, a word on her intentions with Bobo was definitely in order.

With a sigh, a hand travelling through her hair, Bo nodded "Yeah-uhmm...yeah sure." Getting off the couch, Bo made a point to not look at anyone's face, she averted her eyes, focusing only on her friend Kenzi who was standing next to the stairwell kissing her boyfriend, before silently regarding her once more.

"Don't worry Bo, I'm sure everything will work out in the end. I'll go find and check on them right now, make sure everything is going smoothly out there" Hale said with a small smile on his face, laying a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder when she reached the stairwell. He felt the tension in Bo's stance, how her eyes didn't light up as she returned his smile, possibly more so out of manners than anything else. He figured this had to be a tough situation and with that knowledge he would do anything to help out if he could.

"Thanks Hale" Bo said nodding, surprising Hale as she hugged him. "I really appreciate it. "

"No prob, it's no big deal. All in a days work" Hale replied jokingly, trying to ease the tension more. "You go be ok lil mama?"

"Yeah don't worry about me. Girl talk and all" Kenzi said before kissing him, before pushing him playfully. "Now go check on Lauren and Dyson. Make sure Lauren isn't trying to kill him for being such an ass." Kenzi grabbed Bo's hand guiding her up the wooden staircase. "I figured we could talk in my room."

"Thanks Kenzi, I really needed to get away from everyone." Bo said as Kenzi let them into the room. Bo decided to stand at the glass windows that led out to the small patio. It was darker outside and the moon was big and bright in the sky. It was all so ominous to her, so mysterious and in her ignorance she wondered how Lauren was doing at that very moment, how the talk was going. It was all her fault, she should've been more clearly from the start with Dyson. The last thing she wanted was Lauren to be pissy and pull away from her when it seemed like they were beginning to get close, something more than just a simple fuck. It was so easy for her to talk to the blonde. It came as a surprise because at first glances she assumed the smart woman would be standoffish, snobby and introverted, well she was introverted, but she wasn't snobby. She didn't look down on any of her friends because of her high intellect.

"It's beautiful" Kenzi said bumping her shoulder with Bo's as she stood next to her.

"I wish I knew how Lauren is doing right now. It's my fault that this whole situation even got this far. I mean, I should've known that Dyson was going to try something. Especially with how he was looking at her earlier today at the lake. God, Kenzi why the hell didn't I do something!" Bo ran a hand through her hair before tugging at the roots, shaking her head in disbelief as she turned away from the windows.

"Bobo you can't blame yourself for Dyson's actions. He can be an ass, but this is a bit much even for him." Kenzi hugged Bo, rubbing her back for a second. "You couldn't have known that he would blow up at Lauren. I mean, we were all having a good time, one's mind wouldn't knowingly go to someone trying to cause a fight."

Bo sat on the bed with a flop, before laying down staring at the ceiling. "But still, I feel so guilty, Kenzi. I don't want this to mess up my chances with Lauren."

"What's up with you and Hotpants anyways?"

Bo turned her head to the side to shoot Kenzi a perplexed look, her face scrunched her in confusion. "Hotpants?"

Kenzi shrugged sitting down next to Bo on the bed. "What have you seen her ass in a pair of jeans?" she chuckled poking Bo in the stomach.

Bo fake grimaced rubbing the assaulted area, before smiling. "Her ass does look great in jeans, well anything pretty much." Bo sighed turning on her side to face Kenzi who was smiling at her, understanding shining through in her blue eyes. The look made Bo feel at ease. "I really like her Kenzi. She's…so different than what I usually go for, ya know?"

"Yeah, I'd say your type is a bit coocoo in the head" Kenzi muttered before laying down on her side, a hand propping her head, mirroring Bo's position.

"Hey! I resent that" Bo laughed smacking Kenzi on the arm. "They're not all crazy." The statement had Kenzi arching an eyebrow at her best friend "…I go out with a guy in a biker gang _one time_ and you never let me live it down."

"The guy was staked out of our apartment in a creepy pedophile van for days on end trying to catch you 'cheating' on him when ya'll wasn't even together! If that doesn't scream crazy than I don't know what does, babe"

Bo laughed, as she remembered how pissed Kenzi ended up getting when she found out. Bo knew she didn't have the best track record when it came to finding potential significant others. Most of the time it was all about the thrill for her, finding something very erotic in a bit of danger usually. Growing up, having to fend for her own, her parents weren't rich, and she didn't grow up with a silver spoon so it only made sense that she would be attracted to the rougher around the edges characters. "TJ was a bit crazy though huh?"

"But enough about your crazy motorcycle gang stalker, what's the 411 with you and Hotpants? Am I gonna have to start buying you some Birkenstocks and hearing Sarah McLaughlin cds?" Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows.

Bo laughed then shuddered a bit at the image that was in her head now. She would look terrible in those shoes. They definitely didn't go with anything leather. "I don't really know what's going on exactly between the both of us, other than major sexual tension. Oh and thank you by the way for clit-blocking me the other day."

"Sowwy" Kenzi smiled sheepish. "If I knew you were about get some lady lovin' going on I wouldn't have tried to find either one of you!"

"Ugh, I _know_ Kenzi. She drives me crazy, it's so freaking strange, being around her-I don't know- I feel so…happy and _comfortable_, ya know? Like there's never a weird awkward silence with her. It's so easy- talking to her and can I say how yummy she is when she's geek speaking. I should probably ask her out on a date. You think she'll say yes to a date? God, would she even say yes!? Probably not, if today is anything to go-"

Kenzi eyes widened at how flustered and jittery Bo was starting to get, in her rant she started to pace the floor. "Woah, woah, woah, breathe for a second there, Bobo. Deep breaths in and out." Kenzi coaxed her friend sitting up on the bed now. She watched her friend, seriously watched her. Noticed her nervous eyes, her tapping her leg, an impatient tick. "You're not kidding around, huh? You really do like Hotpants."

Bo covered her face with her hands, a small groan escaping her lips. "I _do _and it's making me irritable. I almost clocked Vex in the face when he was dancing with her earlier! I have to get a grip-or at least talk to her, something. I'm never get this way with people. I'm so out of my element… jealousy looks terrible on me." She sat next to Kenzi on the bed once more.

Patting her leg consolingly. "If you like her that much, enough to be with only her and give monogamy a shot then I say go for it. Let her know how you feel, Bobo, I think it's obvious to say she would say yes to a date with you, she definitely has the hots for you. What happened earlier, put everyone on edge, her actions to that given situation or if she came off bitchy to you, that's not to say she's not interested anymore. What I saw earlier, was her basically fighting for you."

Bo sighed before meeting Kenzi's eyes.

"You think so?" Bo whispered.

"I totes think so, dude. Talk to her tonight, get it all out there in the open and see what she says. Then let me know" Kenzi smirked when Bo looked at her disbelievingly before smiling. She threw her arms around the smaller woman, hugging her. "Thank you for being the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for"

"There, there Bobo. Just remember this next to time we go out to a bar." Kenzi patted her back before releasing her. She let her hands cradle Bo's shoulders as she smirked. "Now go and get your woman!" Kenzi kissed her on the cheek before both women stood, ready to leave the room for their respective conquests. She was happy for best friend, happy to see that someone that was sane and had the whole world going for them could get Bo to want to settle down. It broke her heart watching the infuriating, complex, relationship that she had with Dyson, seeing how in the end she got her heart broken from the blonde man.

There was many nights spent doing shots of vodka in their apartment wishing that said man would have an accident and lose his dangling member. But that didn't matter anymore, she was really moving on from him to what looked like a more stable companionship, someone who wouldn't act like they didn't knew her when they were out with their friends, or not call for days on end and then show up on her doorstep in the middle of the night for a booty call, someone who would hold the doors open for her and hold her hand in public just cause.

She only Hale was having just as easy a time with Lauren and Dyson.

xxx

"Hey Lauren" Hale's smooth voice sounded close to her making her yelp in surprise at the intrusion. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you" he held up hands up in surrender before sitting next to her on the log "I thought you would be out here with Dyson, I haven't seen him at the cabin. How are you holding up?"

"Its fine Hale, I just wasn't expecting you is all. I'm doing…ok. Dyson went that way" she pointed farther in the woods, the direction he went "….after we talked. How are things at the cabin?" she asked apprehensively, afraid to know how Bo was doing, was she mad at her for earlier?

"Things are more chill now. Lil mama's having a chat with Bo about some stuff. Last I saw the others were in the living room still drinking."

Lauren only nodded a small grimace on her face.

Hale pursed his lips taking in Lauren. "You want to talk about it?"

Lauren smiled at him, rubbing his arm. "Naw, I'm alright. I think I just need to lay down and forget all about this. I'm kinda looking forward to leaving tomorrow. Though it was fun, but this kinda left a bad taste in my mouth."

"Yeah, I hear ya" he patted her back before standing up, holding his hand out for Lauren to take.

He hoisted her to her feet before, wrapping his arm around him, her arm snaking behind his back in return as they walked back in silence.

Xxx

"Well look whose back" Vex said arching an eyebrow, watching Hale and Lauren walk through the door. "and what pray tell happened to the other blonde? Is his body in some ditch somewhere?" he walked to Lauren, who was in the kitchen now grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"Dude can you give it a rest already, you see she's not in the mood to talk about it" hale said puffing out his chest.

"Geez. Fine don't get your knickers in a bunch. I was only joking ya know, ha ha?"

"Yeah whatever" Hale replied dismissively walking up the stairs on a mission to find his girlfriend, who he ran into in the hallway. "Hey babe" he said kissing Kenzi. He looked at Bo with a smile. "Hey Bo, ya know Lauren's downstairs if you want to talk to her."

Bo looked wary, but Kenzi smiled rubbing her back. "Remember what we talked about, Bobo. She still likes you, you have nothing to worry about."

Her nerves were starting to make her feel antsy. She would be lying if she wasn't scared shitless to see the blonde, but she knew that was the best thing to do. To be honest and open and let her know how she felt about her. Hopefully it would get a good reaction. She didn't get the best reaction when it came to Dyson.

"I know. I'll go talk to her now." Bo said walking off but Hales voice stopped her.

"She should be in her room right now." Hale said. "Good luck Bo" he said pulling Kenzi back into the room.

"Thanks I'm gonna need it" Bo mumbled walking down the stairs thinking about all the terrible outcomes that could happen with this talk.

xxx

She was starting to feel a bit better, the beer was helping a lot, also changing into her lounge shorts and tank top. It was nice just relaxing trying to shut her brain off from thinking about anything related to earlier at all.

There was a small knock on her door, she looked at the door, the beer touching her lips. Lauren got off her bed to check who was at the door. The knock sounded again, a bit harder this time.

"Hold on hold on I'm coming" she muttered. "Oh, hey Bo" she couldn't help the small smile that sprouted from the sides of her lips. She could tell Bo was a bit nervous, in the way her stance would shift every so often as if she was didn't know what to do with her body.

"Hey Lauren, I thought maybe I could talk to you for a second if that's alright with you?" Bo said

"Yeah sure, come in" the blonde opened the door wider for her to enter, when Bo moved passed her with a smile on her face, Lauren tried not to run her eyes up and down Bo's body, taking in the smooth skin on display from the shorts and small shirt, or not think about how soft Bo's hair was, when she ran her fingers through it days ago on her bed and how soft it looked now, all wavy falling down her back.

Lauren closed the door softly, bracing herself for the conversation. "Would you like a beer? I got two from the fridge earlier" Lauren asked sitting on the bed watching Bo stand in the middle of the room looking lost.

Bo looked up at the blonde "that would be awesome, thank you" she grabbed the beer from the Lauren's hand and smiled when their hands brushed on the bottle, noticing how dark Lauren's eyes were getting, like she was fighting herself. "Is it ok if I sit next to you?"

""Yeah I was going to suggest it." Lauren laughed lightly scooting a bit over before drinking from her bottle. Partly because she needed something to do with her hands from reaching out and touching the brunette and also she felt like she needed liquor courage. She had to rein her feelings in. whenever Bo was close to her, she couldn't help all the naughty thoughts that ran through her head, especially after knowing how her lips tasted or feeling the warmth in her skin under her touch. She still loved her scent of butterscotch.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I feel like I should apologize for earlier-"

Lauren shook her head adamantly "No, you have nothing to apologize for. I should be apologizing to you, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was just so angry at Dyson and I didn't prioritize my feelings like I should have. I never should have been aggressive with you"

"Oh I don't mind if you're aggressive with me" Bo smirked with a chuckle. "it was actually kinda hot seeing you with so much fire, but I understand we both are sorry" she took a swig from the beer after twisting the cap off. She couldn't help but tease the blonde, true, this might not be the best time, but it was easy for her to fall back in her old ways of flirting to ease tension in a room.

Lauren blushed at Bo's words, not knowing what to say really say in reply to she just nodded. "Th-thank you for that."

"You welcome" Bo exhaled changing her flirty demeanor. "I wanted to tell you something else, I'm pretty nervous about it." She ran her fingers through her hair as she licked her lips. She averted her eyes to be overwhelmed with the beautiful brown eyes looking at her at that very moment. She felt a hand slowly touch her bare thigh, the touch made her look down for a second before staring at the blonde.

"You can tell me anything, Bo." Lauren said with as much conviction as she could, relishing the smoothness of the skin under her fingers. She didn't want Bo to feel shy or scared or nervous. It was crazy to think that Bo, popular sexy Bo, was nervous to talk to her, the bookworm. She tried to think only happy thoughts, hoping for the best to whatever would come out of Bo's mouth.

Bo held the hand on her thigh. "I really like you Lauren." The words came out softly, but Lauren heard them all the same and she held her breath, praying that she would continue. "I know, my actions might be a bit confusing as to what really want from you. I don't just want a one night stand with you or anything like that. I value the time we spend together, I like talking with you when were by ourselves or just goofing around with you when were with our friends. I want….something more with you. So…what I really want to say is….would you go out with me? On a date I mean, we could go somewhere away from campus when we get back or-"

The words died on Bo's lips as she felt Lauren kiss her. Bo closed her eyes at the sensation of Lauren's hands raking through her hair softly. Though the movement was sudden Bo found that the kiss itself was tentative, the blonde taking her time with every brush of their lips. Bo never wanted it to end. She leaned forward wrapping her arms around the blonde, her arm reaching out to sit the beer down on the small table near the bed, but she found Lauren laying on the bed, urging her to the same. She groaned when she felt heat brush up against her thigh, their legs intertwined. It was easy to get swept up in the passion between them and as they kissed more, after Lauren's tongue dipped inside of her mouth slowly as I taking a small taste, Bo found herself wanting to give in more and not be proper and try to wait after a certain amount of dates. She was wet and sexy whimpering Lauren was doing beneath her was helping her resolve break more.

Bo only hoped no one would interrupt them this time around.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Heya guys, well this is the end...I'm debating whether or not to actually write an epilogue to this now. If you guys think I should then I would, I just really don't know what to write now lol Hmmm decisions, decisions. Oh well, I'll think about it. Hope you guys like it, if the ending sucks, you guys can totes tell me. I'm so not good at writing good endings lol

love you guys xoxo

**Chapter 6**

Trees swathed his heated lean body as a sweater. The gentle sound of water, crickets, the wild scent on the leaves helped ease the headache splitting his brain. Talking with Lauren only set to put him in a direr mood to go back and whisk Bo away from any grandeur delusions the blonde might've put in her head while he's been away. Dyson wasn't ignorant of Bo's proclivities, romantically or otherwise. He knew how infatuated the woman could get with things, with new toys, always setting out as if to make him jealous.

A breeze ruffled the thick bushes and leaves, sounding like a rattle snake. He exhaled deeply within his chest, sitting on the dirt as he picked up pebbles and jagged rocks gently tossing them in the creek a few feet below where his feet coolly over. The body of water was shielded from moss covered trees before a harsh dip of the forests floor ran straight to the smooth water.

"This is crazy, what the hell are you doing?" Dyson mumbled beneath his breath to himself, chucking another pebble below. The water hitting the rocks below carried over his voice briefly. He inhaled, closing his eyes briefly as he glanced at the night sky and branches that partially covered the view of stars twinkling above. "Bo would really like it here" he continued, smiling genuinely as distant memories played in his head of him and Bo, together, her happy face directed at him as they hugged, laughing with their friends at the Dahl, drunk and frisky times when the brunette was so enraptured they tucked themselves away in a closet with only limited space and a broken lock to shield them from being caught.

Shaking the thoughts away, he hurled a rock, as a grunt of exertion passed his lips, the reverb sounded seconds after as it hit a boulder below.

This was utter bullshit. It wasn't his fault, Bo knew beforehand that he had problems with monogamy. They both did, but if anybody made him want to be faithful and settle down it was Bo. True, he could be…difficult at times, but he was passionate about the things he cared about and that was usually misinterpreted by others. His motives would be questioned when it came to a certain brunette after he would party with friends and travel to see Bo afterwards, awaiting on her doorstep. He thought it was thoughtful, Kenzi thought it was douche-y. He was used to it though, used to the comments of being classified as "the dick" of his group of friends, but Dyson he still didn't know what to think now even Bo viewed him the same. Viewed him as less dependable and desirable than that of a detached, unreadable woman. Lauren might have clever language describing love and lust to make Bo heart quicken, but she didn't have the permanent scars to prove those emotions.

A haunting smile rose on his face as his eyes stared at his knuckles, the tiny white scars spread across the calloused flesh that if not paying attention would go unnoticed.

'Permanent reminders of my devotion to Bo' he thought.

Their tumultuous relationship was just like any others. It had the good with the bad, but to Dyson the good outweighed all of the bad times. They always would.

'There was no way in hell I'm was losing Bo, we can work it out. I'll get her to understand. Just a little roadblock.' Dyson determined rising to his feet, tossing the small remainder of pebbles in his hand to the ground as he set off for the cabin. He had the drive home and all the time in the world to win her back. The two women probably weren't even together right now, Lauren was too much of a square to even appreciate a woman like Bo. Dyson laughed at that thought, shaking his head dismissively as he moved intruding branches from his face.

xxx

A breathy whimper passed Lauren's parted kiss swollen lips as the side of her flush neck tingled where Bo was nibbling at currently. It was difficult to think of anything other than Bo, the texture of her full lips, the tenderness of her shapely body on top of her own, even the sweet smell tainted with sweat aroused all of Lauren's hyperactive senses.

They been tangled together for what felt like hours, every minutes dragged slowly as Lauren caught her bottom lip between her teeth, closing her eyes focusing on every slow curl and twirl Bo's body made between her legs as the nibbles became more urgent and fiery turning into fast, tight bites to lengthy ones, her teeth slowly dragging along the flush skin, her tongue tasting the skin as the brunette kissed her once more. Again and again.

Rising on her haunches, Lauren fell into Bo's arms more as she felt confident hands run from her quads to her ass, a squeeze that made her moan in the back of her throat at the sensation before the hands held her back and head closely, trapped between a bed and Bo's persistent lips.

"Bo" Lauren mumbled between kisses, the name going unheard from the brunette. "Bo" she called again as Bo kissed down her jaw to her shoulder. Wen Lauren felt a stuttering breath on her collarbone and hands slowly tip toeing beneath her tank top she caught Bo's wrists before she felt the warmth to the underside of her breasts. Her breast were already sensitive from feeling Bo's erect nipples pelting through her shirt.

"What? What happened? Did I did something wrong? " Bo's voice came out frantic, her brown eyes wide and she looked over Lauren's features for a confirmation to her fears. Bo felt dizzy and drunk, her speedy arousal making it impossible to think rationally, which she knew wasn't the best thing. Having tunnel vision wasn't the best practical the brunette thought, but her libido took the reins so easily, debilitating her from remembering careful thoughts such as, refraining from jumping the hot blonde's bones in order to show her the genuineness of the earlier request of going on a date and taking her time.

Lauren smiled apologetically, her shaky hand was found caressing Bo's flushed cheek before touching Bo's bottom lip. Before Lauren could come to her senses from the intimate gesture, Bo captured her index finger with a groan as the salt from Lauren's finger swam in her mouth. A growing hotness of saliva and hefty wetness of Bo's tongue made Lauren unconsciously squirm beneath the woman. Shaking her head as if it could lure the tightness in her stomach away or the jolt that ran straight to her slickened core Lauren let out a shaky breath turning her head from watching the wantonness Bo was displaying before her very eyes. "Bo we should stop" Lauren dry swallowed as she guided her trapped hand and ultimately Bo closer her face as she glanced at the Bo's half shut eyelids, her tensing and relaxing eyebrows or how her lips looked wrapped around her finger as she licked and sucked at the appendage.

The smoky allure of Bo's darkened brown eyes, wavy long hair that carried the soft scent of salt, the silky tendrils tickled Lauren's face, cracking her resolve further. The hairs on the nape of her neck rose, prickly as she took a deep breath, than another, closing her eyes determined to focus on what she wanted to accomplish with Bo in the long run and not let her vagina speak for her.

Releasing the finger with an audible pop, Bo exhaled slowly, her breath fell heavy on Lauren's cheeks as she laid her forehead against the blonde's. "You're totally right, we should, we should…hold off on this." Was weakly heard, the words too breathy and hard to decipher as Bo dipped her head to the side again, capturing lips just barely out of her reach. Her heart was thrumming inside of her chest, so much so that Bo feared the blonde could feel the steady racy beat on her chest. She was aware of trembling hands covering her own, preventing her fingers from traveling up the ribs that her palms were laying on. Placing an earnest chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, Bo pulled away fully, removing her shifty hands from Laurens tank top to rest on her own thighs. She breathed, mentally pulling herself together. She could do this, she could have more discipline and wait to have sex with Lauren, take her time and not treat her like all the other women she showed interest in. Lauren was worth it.

The sudden movement caused Lauren to open her surprised eyes before she sat up on her elbows looking at Bo, her lips slightly parted as she breathed slowly, eyes closed with an uncertain expression on her face. Lauren licked her lips as she studied the brunette before her opening her eyes, a small smile erupting on her flushed features.

"I'm sorry Lauren, it's like when I get around you, I go all Rain man. I don't want you to think this was my intention or anything" Bo rushed out reaching for her now warm beer, taking extra consideration in keeping a bit of safe distance between the two to not let her body betray her again.

"Of course not Bo. I kissed you first, if anyone's at fault it's my own." Lauren replied sitting up fully.

Bo's lips found the rim of the beer bottom as she took full swigs trying to settle her raging desire and take the focus of her wet underwear and what some well place rubs from Lauren's fingers, thigh or between her legs could do. Grimacing at the onslaught of images in her heard now, Bo finished the beer quickly, tipping the bottle back, before resting it on her thigh. Her caught Lauren watching amused, her brown eyes glossing over.

"Thirsty" Lauren joked, tilting her head challengingly. She ran a hand through her hair before copying Bo grabbing her own beer.

Bo chuckled nervously "Just a tad bit it seems" she smiled sitting the bottle back on the table. "Waste not want not right?"

"Yeah" Lauren smirked not fully smiling as she found picking the label off of her beer bottle she found was entertaining enough to halt her from staring into Bo's soulful eyes. Now that the dry humping session was over she didn't know what to say, the room was still hot from their heavy panting and both of their bodies had a soft tinge of color that was noticeable in the low light of her room.

"So" Bo sighed "I guess I'll just be leaving, ya know tomorrow's a long day and all with us leaving. I'll let-out get your beauty rest" her eyes got wide for a second watching Lauren's face for a response to how the statement might've sounded. "not that you need it or anything, you're beautiful already, gorgeous even" she grinned as Lauren laughed at her rambling. "I'm serious, you are." Bo hand caressed her knuckles admiring the way the light caught in the blondes face making her glow.

Silence passed in room as they held hands. Coming to herself Bo let her hand fall away, standing up to leave.

Xxx

Unbeknown to the two women Dyson finally entered the cabin, finding no one in the living room, he reserved to thinking that everyone was already in bed or in their rooms getting ready, packing, for the trip back. "It's nice to know they were worried about me" he grumbled as he stopped at the staircase, the hallway dark leading to Bo's room along with Lauren's and Vex's was just a few feet away. 'Maybe I should check in on her' Dyson thought as his hand was steady on the oak of the banister. He glanced at his watch, his face fell as he forgot that thought, opting just to talk to Bo later tomorrow, when the dust was settled. He knew Bo would probably want to drive in the car with Kenzi, Hale and Lauren now.

He continued up the stairs ready for a good night's sleep not registering the muffled sounds in the room close by...

xxx

"Wait" Lauren's hand caught Bo's arm, her other arm sitting her bottle down. Bo turned, her face confused, but intense, waiting for the blonde to finish. "I was wondering if…if you'll sleep with me." Bo's face was thoughtful as she watched Lauren look at their joined arms.

"Ummm I thought that..." Bo's voice trailed off.

"I mean just sleep, ya know, just maybe hold me?" Lauren said it as a question as she finally saw Bo's face full of understanding, a small tugging at her mouth. Maybe she misread how Bo felt about this whole date thing. Holding her through the night was too...sappy.

"That'll be nice" Bo said not registering the relaxed look on Lauren's face. She sat back on the bed, passing the blonde to lay back with a sigh. Her head hit the fluffy pillow. She looked at Lauren thoughtful, her arms outstretched beckoning the woman to follow suit. "Arms open and ready for service" she joked making Lauren chuckle under breath as she watched Bo.

Lauren laid down, getting settled in Bo's nook. The strong steady beat of her heart against her face made her smile as she slipped arms around Bo's waist. Nuzzling closer, their legs crossed.

"Goodnight Lauren"

"Goodnight Bo" Lauren responded softly.

"Lauren?" Bo's voice came out uncertain and quiet.

"Hmm?"

"If Kenzi never interrupted us the last time would we have gone, uh, all the way?" Lauren felt head shift lower against her head.

There was silence for a second, long enough to where Bo felt self-conscious for even asking the question. Geez could she not come off as a damn horn ball!

"We totally would have" Lauren smiled lifting her head to see the brown swarming in Bo's eyes before settling back on her soft chest.

""I knew it" Bo smiled to herself as she held Lauren tighter, rubbing her arm.

'Thanks a lot Kenzi' Bo mumbled making Lauren giggle against her chest.

Xxx

All the bags were packed and already in the trucks before it was even noon. They wanted to get an early start back to the college to chill for a bit before hitting the Dahl that night seeing their favorite, friendly bartender. As he thought, instead of riding with Tamsin, Vex and himself, Bo opted to ride with Kenzi and the others.

When Dyson heard this piece of information all he heard was Bo picking Lauren over him.

Tamsin patted his shoulder with a sympathetic look on her face as she got in the passenger seat, Vex was already in the backseat leaning over the console messing with the radio. Dyson briefly glanced in the truck seeing Tamsin swatted Vex away.

Pulling the brim of the trucker hat he was wearing a bit lower on his forehead, Dyson opened the driver's door watching out of the corner of his eye, as Bo opened the backseat door, her arm out playfully beckoning the a laughing Lauren in the truck before her while Kenzi and Hale sat in the front seats.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, watching the man pine over the ever popular Bo…again. "Yo Dy!" she called, catching Dyson's attention, his face turning to see an annoyed Tamsin watching him. "Are you ready? I'm ready for Trick's late all you can drink special. So chop, chop, lets get a move on already"

"Uh yeah, sure." He nodded noncommittally, getting in the truck, closing the door. "Wait, he doesn't have an all you can drink special"

Tamsin smirked placing a foot on the dashboard. "Speak for yourself"

Both cars were started up. And heading for the road as they drove along the dirt and rocky path out of the concealed forests shelter of Hale's family cabin. The two lane road was open and deserted with only a couple passing cars out as the sun started to peek out of the bluish grey clouds more as time rolled over into the afternoon. With the thick forest laid out on both sides of the road, the sun lighting the road and top of the trees majestically, Dyson had more hope for how he could win Bo back.

He wasn't afraid to fight, he had the scars to prove it.


End file.
